This invention relates to static wheel balancers generally and specifically to the kind of static wheel balancer that is applied to a wheel which has been removed from the vehicle and is mounted on a stand in such a way as to be rotatable about a horizontal shaft.
The wheel balancer includes a weight which is moved to a position and orientation relative to the wheel, signifying the amount and location of weights to be permanently attached to the wheel to achieve balance of a previously unbalanced wheel. One such prior art wheel balancer has been sold by the assignee of the present application under its Model No. WBK 2C. That wheel balancer includes two parallel rods, one bearing indicia representing weights and the other defining a track for a movable weight. The track carries mounting structure for attachment to the shaft. While this product is satisfactory for use in balancing wheels, it is heavier, more cumbersome, more complicated, less accurate and more expensive to manufacture, than desired.